nationfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Aesopos
User talk:Aesopos/Archive (October 14, 2007 until April 14, 2008) Old Limburgish To prevent more edit conflicts I'll react here. It's just germanic and very related to Dutch :D If you don't understand the following sentence, you don't speak Dutch: hix wōna in Lōvīa, wōnst dū ōwx dōar? (I live in Lovia, do you live there too?) or Lōvīa bēndet (compare to dutch: ik ben) ēn land mið grōtūm unrestūr, dōx sol hīt gōd komman. (Lovia is een land met grote onrust, maar het zal goed worden) --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 17:23, 14 April 2008 (UTC) :Interesting, but not so easy as one would think. (smile) 17:42, 14 April 2008 (UTC) ::mmm... I find it a very easy language :D Probably, Limburgish and Dutch differ more than I thought... Happily, people in Lovia speak English :D or Oceana :D --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 17:46, 14 April 2008 (UTC) Hey I was just looking for a gentle chat with you. How are you today? George Matthews 15:53, 18 April 2008 (UTC) :I'm fine, thank you ? And how are you ? Quite busy for this time of the day from what I see. 15:57, 18 April 2008 (UTC) ::I'm doing fine, though I had a tough day today... And now I'm indeed doing some works in Hurbanova to make it a wonderful Lovian town again. The problems with the Adlibitan/Maorian gentlemen are the toughest for me in fact, I really dislike it. But we'll get through, won't we? George Matthews 16:01, 18 April 2008 (UTC) :::Of course we will, looking forward to it. 16:04, 18 April 2008 (UTC) ::::I heard from Dimitri you had to reveal that a relative of you was also active on Wikicity, comparable to what happened here, isn't it. Will he/she be coming to Lovia once too? George Matthews 16:06, 18 April 2008 (UTC). :::::I don't think so. Actually, my relative was here first (anonymous visitor) and insisted that I'd join. She even gave me my username. I guess that is also the reason why in the beginning I did not know the difference between Aesopos (the man) and the user Aesopos. I was told it would do me good and that I would learn to edit. I guess she's still looking over my shoulder, watching me. We never mention the subject anymore but sometimes strange things happen in my computer. 16:30, 18 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::I did not know that yet :) You know, if she would ever feel like something bruising is missing in her life, propose her to return to Lovely Lovia, just once for a visit and maybe she'll like it. 16:39, 18 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::Well, since you came up with the idea, send her a message , one never knows. 16:44, 18 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::I will certainly do so. 16:45, 18 April 2008 (UTC) Flower This is because your love for lovia Pierlot McCrooke Halle 17:24, 18 April 2008 (UTC) :Well thank you, young man. Waking up this morning with a flower bouquet makes my day the best of the month till now. 07:04, 19 April 2008 (UTC) Aesopos Your are one of the best users here Pierlot McCrooke Halle 08:12, 19 April 2008 (UTC) :Appreciating your positive comments very much. Though, my contributions are so little compared to all the great work the other users do I feel happy you like them. 10:14, 19 April 2008 (UTC) Re: Goodbye You said: Though the exact reason for your departure has not been reveiled to me, I feel confident you will return with another image. Looking forward to seeing you soon somewhere, someday! I'll leave because I can't stay on a wiki with King Dimitri. We just never agree. I'm affraid I won't return. Well, I will of course visit sometimes when it's needed (international relations) but I'll never become so active anymore. First, Dimitri will gigantically win a trial. Second, I will be blocked for three weeks (or more) Third, there is nothing left for me to work on. I don't have companies anymore, I won't have citizen rights anymore. I simply loose everything I have here. Forth, after a few days (or maybe immediately) me and the king will start to disagree again and the whole circle will start again and again and again. This was a short explanation. Maybe you'll find out a little bit more thruth and many more lies on the page of the Alexandru Latin trial. --OWTB 06:21, 20 April 2008 (UTC) :It is sorrowful you see it this way. Why not come back and do your excellent work without telling anywone who you are ? I feel confident it would take away the tension completely. Is it necessary to reveal ones true nationality or whatever here ? No, I don't think so. I discussed this issue with User Aquarelle:Pearl who cannot (for reasons I have not been explained) return to Libertas nor will she ever be able to happy edit on Lovia. She, on the contrary, suggested you would take her account and you'll know why, she says. She gives you her warmest regards, from abroad. Please do not kill the pianist, I'm just the messenger here. 08:20, 20 April 2008 (UTC) Invitation Hi Lars, I would like to invite you for a cup of coffee or tea and some homemade pie at my house (Palati Daidalo). If you would be interested in a nice chat and a lovely cake, I suggest we meet next Saturday, at 3 PM, my place. Does that sound agreeable to you? HRH, 08:52, 20 April 2008 (UTC) :It is an honor to accept HRH's invitation. April 26, 2008 at 3:00 PM. I'll be there. 08:56, 20 April 2008 (UTC) ::Great! Any special preferations concerning cakes and pies? I can make all, but I don't know which one you'll like the most. 09:00, 20 April 2008 (UTC) :::I have a better idea, you take care of the tea and I bring with me a Mandarin Village speciality. A creation I feel sure you will enjoy thoroughly . If that is OK with you ! 09:04, 20 April 2008 (UTC) ::::That's fine :-) I'll bake some macaroons and biscuits too. 09:08, 20 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Seem great, looking forward to my visit next week on Saturday ! 09:10, 20 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::Great. 09:11, 20 April 2008 (UTC) Sofasi |} :Lokixx 18:36, 24 April 2008 (UTC) Train Village |} Town councillor Do you want to become town councillor of Train Village Pierlot McCrooke 10:25, 26 April 2008 (UTC) Appointment Dear Mr Washington, I am very sorry to notify you that the King will be unavailable this afternoon. He has an important meeting in Europe with some Head of States. I hope you understand His Majesty does not have the time for the appointment we made. Is it okay if we replace it to Sunday, 4.30 PM? HRH 10:56, 26 April 2008 (UTC)